ToySackboyLBP2/Alternate Accounts
ToySackboyLBP2 ''' has so many alts that he actually forgot the names of many of them. In fact, the alts that he has are named by him as "Puppets Of The Toy Name". These are the "Puppets" that he can remember. Categorized Account List Normal Alts * AHappyNewYear2016 on January 1, 2016 * CanYouGiveAlready when the new site layout was beta-tested in March/April 2014 * FoxerzXDxSamus suggested by FoxerzXD * FoxerzXDxSamusAran suggested by FoxerzXD * GiveMeNewSiteLayout when the new site layout was beta-tested in March/April 2014 * hALTrightthere suggested by Baconite * IFindThisQuiteFunny name "SuperNsy" * iiCantTolerateYou suggested by roasteddasher33 * KaiThePie first ever account * NoShootSherlock this for no reason * OffTopicWiki for no reason, possibly as a namesnipe * OffTopicWikiEditor for no reason, possibly as a namesnipe * OTWiki for no reason, possibly as a namesnipe * OTWikiEditor for no reason, possibly as a namesnipe * PleaseImBeggingYou when the new site layout was beta-tested in March/April 2014 * SamusAranxFoxerzXD suggested by FoxerzXD * SMASHTHATLlKEBUTTON during a Dubtrack party * ToySackboyLBP0 during a Dubtrack party * ToySackboyLBP2ghost after he "quit" * ToySackboyLBP2HD suggested by FoxerzXD * ToySackboyLBP2SFP for sword-fighting practice * TutorialsTutorials as a tutorial series account Toy never uploaded '''ALTS FOUND: 22 Post-Blocked Alts These are alts that are not deleted but are banned from posting on the forums: * altNolialt old account from 2012 * superduperboy12345 as an exploiting account, used simply as an alt now ALTS FOUND: 2 Terminated Alts These are alts that are deleted: * alt1x1x1x1x1alt for no reason * FckMeHoney for an inappropriate username * NoliInformation recently discovered, deleted for writing a non-gruesome creepypasta * TheEpicForumGuy for no reason * TheOTMaster for an edgy bait thread * ToySackbotLBP2 falsely * ToySackboyFarter for fart threads * ToySackboyLBP for no reason * ToySackboyLBP1 for no reason * ToySackboyLBP3 for posting a thread to a Plug.dj party ALTS FOUND: 10 Misc. Alts These are alts that are "Puppets", but aren't really used as alts: * AnimeYYTD Inactive *Antidiuretic as a namesnipe *contradistinct as a namesnipe * EndlessEight Deleted * EndlessEight2 recently found * GeorgeMillzo Inactive *NagaruTanigawa as a namesnipe *Spongebobitis as a namesnipe ALTS FOUND: 8 TOTAL ALTS FOUND: 43 Complete Account List Alphabetical Order * AHappyNewYear2016 *alt1x1x1x1x1alt *altNolialt *AnimeYYTD *Antidiuretic *CanYouGiveAlready *contradistinct *EndlessEight *EndlessEight2 *FckMeHoney *FoxerzXDxSamus *FoxerzXDxSamusAran *GeorgeMillzo *GiveMeNewSiteLayout *hALTrightthere *IFindThisQuiteFunny *iiCantTolerateYou *KaiThePie *NagaruTanigawa *NoShootSherlock *NoliInformation *OffTopicWiki *OffTopicWikiEditor *OTWiki *OTWikiEditor *PleaseImBeggingYou *SamusAranxFoxerzXD *SMASHTHATLlKEBUTTON *Spongebobitis *superduperboy12345 *TheEpicForumGuy *TheOTMaster *ToySackbotLBP2 *ToySackboyFarter *ToySackboyLBP *ToySackboyLBP0 *ToySackboyLBP1 *ToySackboyLBP2 *ToySackboyLBP2ghost *ToySackboyLBP2HD *ToySackboyLBP2SFP *ToySackboyLBP3 *TutorialsTutorials Join Date Order PLEASE NOTE THAT NOT ALL ALTS ARE LISTED IN THIS SECTION DUE TO A LOT OF THEM BEING BANNED, STOPPING ME FROM FINDING OUT THEIR JOIN DATE. #KaiThePie 25, 2011 #ToySackboyLBP2 28, 2012 #superduperboy12345 1, 2012 #altNolialt 4, 2012 #IFindThisQuiteFunny 24, 2012 #ToySackboyLBP2ghost 15, 2012 #ToySackboyLBP2SFP 19, 2012 #TutorialsTutorials 23, 2012 #Antidiuretic 14, 2014 #contradistinct 14, 2014 #NagaruTanigawa 28, 2014 #Spongebobitis 9, 2014 #CanYouGiveAlready 3, 2014 #GiveMeNewSiteLayout 3, 2014 #PleaseImBeggingYou 3, 2014 #EndlessEight2 12, 2014 #GeorgeMillzo 3, 2014 #ToySackboyFarter 19, 2014 #NoShootSherlock 1, 2014 #AnimeYYTD 15, 2015 #ToySackboyLBP2HD 24, 2015 #iiCantTolerateYou 29, 2015 #hALTrightthere 29, 2015 #FoxerzXDxSamusAran 29, 2015 #ToySackboyLBP0 29, 2015 #OTWiki 30, 2015 #OTWikiEditor 30, 2015 #OffTopicWiki 30, 2015 #OffTopicWikiEditor 30, 2015 #FoxerzXDxSamus 30, 2015 #SamusAranxFoxerzXD 30, 2015 #AHappyNewYear2016 1, 2016 #SMASHTHATLlKEBUTTON 1, 2016